


雷雨之夜艳情味

by jingjiming



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingjiming/pseuds/jingjiming
Summary: 少年佐助为了复仇，曾切除了自己的腺体。但当战争结束，当恩怨勾销，当他想要和他的爱人完整结合的如今，为这个决定懊悔了。





	雷雨之夜艳情味

**Author's Note:**

> *一个发生在雷暴之夜的艳情故事，甜蜜过分，“爱”字的出现频率过高。非典型ABO。  
> *698+，全文六千多字，有脐橙，篇幅不大，想看请在AO3上搜“jingjiming”。  
> *推荐BGM是origa的浮游梦（Japanese Version）。
> 
> -艳情味：梵语诗歌最爱表现的情味。印度古典味论中，艳情味居八味之首。  
> -“众所周知喜喝苏摩酒，带着雷电，操着弩箭，这就是因陀罗哟！”——《梨俱吠陀》的《因陀罗颂诗》  
> -“你们不知道，暴风雨之夜，它们是如何流血，如何相爱。”——三岛由纪夫《萨德侯爵夫人》

鸣人刚一踏出火影楼就被蚊子扑了满面。他胡乱拍了几下，在街道上跑起来。  
一条蛇蜿蜒游过街心，燕子低低飞掠，空气中凝结着湿而沉重的水雾，闷热得让鸣人把拉链敞开。云层摩擦聚集在头顶，完全遮蔽天空，撕裂太阳。大雨的预感。  
什么都阻止不了鸣人的好心情。

鸣人跑到杂货店，拂去额头上的汗，拎上购物篮。他在日用区选购扫除的工具、去食品区买易囤的食物，再到生鲜区买了新鲜的番茄和腌好的鲣鱼，最后来到出口前，以大人才有的娴熟和淡定把收银台前一整排的套都扔到购物车里。  
收银员看着他的购物篮，用取笑的口吻说：“啊，那位要回来了。”  
鸣人点点头，藏不住自己的快乐。他前天收到了佐助的信，按日期算，佐助今天就会回村，帮助他度过发情期。  
“鸣人大人，要下雨了，快点回家吧！”收银员叮嘱着，鸣人笑着挥挥手。

鸣人是个alpha，和所有的alpha及omega一样，他有自己的发情期。每年三次：初春，盛夏和晚秋。每个人的日期都不一样，已成结的伴侣会自然而然地帮助彼此度过发情期。  
但鸣人和佐助稍有不同——他们虽是伴侣，却没有成结，鸣人也没有在佐助身上打下任何标记。其原因并非佐助是alpha或beta，而是佐助在性别刚刚分化的十二岁就切除了自己的腺体，各种意义上来说，和beta没什么分别。  
无法在发情期成结也无法标记伴侣的alpha会在情绪上陷入一定焦虑，生理上也会有不满足。可是，既然没有伴侣的人都可以用抑制剂来度过发情期，有伴侣的人凭什么还要挑三拣四？自然法则并未阻止任何两种性别结合，只是人们刻板地觉得alpha和omega才是天造地设罢了，鸣人可不管这个——他用了大半辈子力气才和佐助建立起恋情，管佐助是男是女，是a是b还是o，他要的只是佐助这个人。

鸣人哼着歌打扫自己的旧公寓。他有点儿民胞物与的情怀，或是出于懒惰，从不理会角落里的蛛网，甚至觉得留着还能捕捕蚊。不过既然佐助要回来，那就得大扫除。佐助是个相当爱干净的人，喜欢整洁无尘的角落，翻晒馨香的枕席，也喜欢鸣人自己洗得干干净净的。佐助很少表达自己的喜好，但鸣人是宇智波佐助微表情解读专家，他知道一切。  
今年佐助回木叶的次数并不少，但上次帮他度过发情期已经是去年秋天的事情了。因为今年初春佐助没能及时赶回，鸣人等得太难受，便先给自己注射了抑制剂。啊，那时佐助的表情，鸣人真会记一辈子：佐助进门马上把披风挂到衣帽架上，脱了鞋，连袜子都没除就走进屋来——平常的佐助是绝不会干这样的事情的。他低头一只手利索地解自己的扣子，一抬眼，发现鸣人正翘着脚看报纸，一根老长老长的吸管架在嘴边，脚边的垃圾桶里有一管空了的注射剂。  
“这样啊，我回来晚了，抱歉。”佐助停下解扣子的手，虽然声音非常平淡，但那表情相当失落。天啊，他自己一定不知道这样子有多可爱……鸣人想。  
“怎么会晚？任何时候我都想看到你，”鸣人毫不犹豫地说，“发情期纯粹是用来助兴的东西而已。任何时候，任何地方，我都想亲吻你。”  
尽管是在仅有二人的私密空间里，佐助还是羞得面颊通红。

鸣人曾经闻到过佐助的信息素的味道，很久，很久，很久之前。  
十二岁的佐助出现了性别分化的征兆——断断续续的低烧无力，身上散发出若有若无的甜味，还有其他一些更令人羞耻的反应。在离村前和鼬最后一次见面时，鼬也敏锐地察觉了弟弟的变化，听不出情绪地说：“是omega啊……”那时起，佐助下定决心，连同过去的羁绊一起斩断这个易受控制的性别，这个在世人眼中代表了弱者、服从者与被保护者的性别。  
两个性别刚刚分化出不久的少年，在终结谷第一次迎击自己的宿命。在鸣人倒下前，他清楚地嗅到了佐助信息素的味道，十年已逝，他还是可以随时随地回忆起来。人对气味的记忆是最恒久的，气味能储存的回忆也是最多的。  
那是夏夜的味道，像木叶天上星，像南贺川边风，像大地上开放着的花朵，却又不止有清新，还含着催人欲望爆发的香甜，像疯疯癫癫的萤火虫，为人偷来甘美的梦。  
他的思念变得愈加疯狂，那气味长久地、长久地萦绕在他的鼻尖，充斥在他梦里。可十五岁再见到佐助时，记忆中的气味已全然消失不见。当佐助从断崖上跃下来拥住他的肩膀，他清楚地看到在普通omega脖颈本该有腺体的地方，佐助颈上只有一个浅浅的疤取而代之。他一瞬间就明白了缘由，并且理解佐助的决定。

四战结束后，两个人躺在医院的同一间病房里。鸣人醒得早，他在等待佐助睁眼的时间里一直看着他。太多年、太多年过去了，他从来没有凝视佐助睡颜的机会。  
当佐助终于醒来后，鸣人悄悄问他：“我们现在算不算是心意相通了？”  
佐助脑海里混混沌沌地搅成一团，他不知道鸣人具体指什么。在最后这场战斗中，他不仅透支了全部的肉体能量，也透支了全部的精神能量。因为将自己掏空，反而奇迹般卸下心防，将十年来的所有心情，一一地说给鸣人听，真是史无前例的示弱。鸣人可是说这种心意相通？还是达成共识，自己不再毁灭这个毁灭了自己的地方？  
于是佐助实话实说：“我不懂你说什么。”  
鸣人渐渐瞪大眼睛，面上呈现出惊怒的神色：“佐助从不装傻，那只能是想反悔了。反悔了，我们得再打一架。”  
“算了吧，吊车尾，”佐助有气无力地说，“我不想打。”  
“你有言不出也就算了，好歹要言出必行啊！”  
“我当然言出必行。答应你的事我都会做到。”佐助想，我还活着，这本身就是证明啊。  
“不，不是那种啦。”鸣人想搔搔脑袋瓜，他的右肩抬了一下，然后换成左手。他从病床上支起上半身向佐助靠过来，佐助的心比头脑更早得出了真相的预示，开始擂鼓般跃动起来。  
“心意相通就是说，佐助知道我怎么看你的吧？”  
“好朋友啊。你叫我不要再明知故问，说我比你想象得还笨一点。”佐助面无表情地重复道。  
真是搬起石头砸自己的脚，不过漩涡鸣人颠倒乾坤的嘴不怕这个。  
“你只问我当你是什么，又没问我想成为你的什么。”鸣人说，“况且你当然是我的朋友，我最好的朋友。你还是我的兄弟，我唯一的兄弟。除此之外，你是我的对手，我的目标，我的半身，我的心上人。”  
佐助仍半惊半疑，鸣人只好凑上前去亲吻他。  
躺在地上动不了的时候，佐助已经哭过了。他以为，这些眼泪足够偿他对鸣人多年的感情，流过后便能像雨水一样蒸发，但他现在又有了哭泣的冲动。  
原来眼泪并不会停止，只要爱不停止，眼泪永远无法停止。

“那就算吧，”佐助说，“也许你保留的还是十二岁的记忆，但我有一件事要告诉你：我不算是omega了。”  
“那个我知道，别把我当笨蛋。会有什么影响？”鸣人问。  
佐助耻于与他人谈论自己身体的秘密，何况他也确实不清楚，只好说：“我不知道。大蛇丸说不会影响到健康。”那是自然，因为大蛇丸那时还想要这具身体呢！佐助很明智地选择不把后半句话说出来。  
鸣人说：“我想问的就是这个，别的不重要。”  
他们重新吻到一起，佐助说，刚刚是你主动亲的，但那只是为了不让我说话，不算数。我这个才算第一个。  
鸣人从佐助温暖甘甜的唇舌间费力挣脱出来说，我们的第一个吻在很早以前……  
佐助说，那个也不算数……不，还是算吧。

去年秋天，旧事被重提。  
其实在此前，他们也说起过这个话题，但次次皆浅谈辄止。两人少年时的性格，说得不好听些，其实都有些顽劣乖张，不是什么会常常促膝相谈、把盏言欢的角色。当他们终于成人了，适合坐下来认真讨论的时候，最好的机会已经过去了。鸣人已经度过了整整四年的发情期。  
性事结束后，他们大汗淋漓地躺在床上，热得连被子都不想盖，鸣人顽固地要和佐助十指相交。  
“你和我的关系永远无法达到‘完成’，作为一个alpha真的能满意吗？”  
佐助绝没有自我贬低的意思，他这么问，是出于担忧，关切，和一点若有若无的愧疚。他这一生做过许多重要决定，有对的，有错的，但没有后悔的。只这一件事，他感到后悔。明明是抑制剂也可以解决的问题，他偏要不留情面地把整个腺体全部割除。他少年时总是那样，做事非常极端，要不然是一百，要不然就是零。  
鸣人只沉默了很短的时间，他知道正面回答这个问题的那天迟早会到来。佐助啊，其实是有点不安的吧？

他翻了个身，正对着佐助，说：“佐助，说什么呢。当我这样看着佐助的时候，你不会感到害羞吗？”  
佐助有些无所适从地微微斜偏过头去。  
“当我这样亲吻佐助的时候，你不会想要亲吻我吗？”  
那吻落在了他高挺的鼻梁上，一个奇异的位置。不如额头的吻那样纯洁，也不如嘴唇的吻那样充满欲望，它只代表亲昵、信任和密不可分的联系。  
“当我这样触摸佐助的时候……”鸣人的手掌贴到了他的腰间，“你不会颤抖吗？”  
佐助的眼神告诉鸣人，鸣人所选择的回答是正确的。鸣人骄傲地笑了。佐助张开右手勾住了鸣人的肩膀，重叠的时光翩然降落，两个人在这一瞬间想到了相同的回忆。  
他会。他会害羞。他会想要亲吻他，也会颤抖。  
用说的，说什么“我的爱和你的性别一点关系都没有”，这样的话太无力了，鸣人不想说。他早在佐助的性别分化之前就已经爱上他，从那天之后，即使是佐助变成了一只鸟，一棵树，一块石头，他也会去爱那只鸟，那棵树，那块石头，那就是他的唯一。这样的心情，如果不必说出口也能传达给他就好了。

鸣人在脑海中梳理过去的甜蜜记忆，哼着歌清扫家里的边边角角。因为身在发情期，似乎连光是想着佐助，全身都会紧绷起来。  
鸣人擦到偏房里一个不常被碰到的柜子，锁头锈住了。虽然觉得佐助在家时也不会往这边来，他还是想顺便清理一下内部。刚一打开柜门，附着灰尘的絮子和两只飞蛾迎面扑来，鸣人伸手挥舞半天才赶走。幸好打开看看，虫子都已经在里面做窝产卵了，想到这里鸣人恍然大悟：原来时不时地出现在厨房和卧室的虫子是从这儿来的。  
柜子很小，内容一目了然。两盒生产日期在多年前的泡面。一个空牛奶瓶，似乎是当时觉得瓶子漂亮没舍得扔，又不知道留下来干什么用。两条没拆封的搓澡巾。一沓小时候收集的卡片。一颗桃子核。一个非常眼熟的双肩包，但想不起来在哪里看过。  
鸣人捏着双肩包的角把它提出来，尽管小心翼翼，还是带起一片灰尘。  
他举起来端详，这是照着少年身量定做的双肩包，在不起眼的地方有个小团扇，主人是谁不言自明。打开佐助的东西可以吗？鸣人犹豫一下又放了回去，但因敞着拉链的书包开口朝下，里面的东西还是滚落出来。  
里面只有一样东西，怪不得这么轻。  
是支很普通的苦无，也可以嘲笑地称其为经典款，刃锋比菜刀还钝。木柄上刻着“サスケ”三个字，刀工拙劣。只一眼鸣人就想起来了，这是自己送给佐助的生日礼物，是少年时的自己和佐助度过的唯一一个生日。

一声惊雷在耳边炸响，吓得鸣人肩膀一耸。窗外雷云翻滚，暴雨一触即发。他把除了双肩包之外的东西全都扔到垃圾袋里，又清理了虫巢和灰尘，给柜门落了新锁。  
等到半夜，佐助也没有回来。今年不会又要用抑制剂了吧？鸣人躺在床上，燥热的身体非常难受，他从床头的玻璃杯里又抠了一块冰嚼起来。算了，还是再等等吧，上次特地赶回来的佐助多失望啊。  
酝酿了整整一个白昼的雨终于下了起来，其滂沱之声，大有将整个木叶吞没的气势。这个雨量，南贺川涨水恐怕要没过堤坝了，鸣人开始思索沿岸人家门前的菜畦该怎么处理。  
砰砰砰！窗户被敲响。

鸣人瞬间翻身起立，因眩晕跌坐回床上。砰砰砰！又响了起来，这次还夹杂着佐助急切的声音：“鸣人，快点！”  
佐助的声音很奇怪。鸣人跑过去打开窗户，一瞬间，狂风卷着暴雨刮到他脸上，那雨点实在是太大，打得他生疼。佐助蹲踞在窗口，双手扒着两边的窗沿，浑身湿透。一道闪电劈裂了他身后的天空，也将那俊美的面容照亮，他宛如天神因陀罗，在雄奇壮美的自然伟力中携雷霆而来。右眼的万花筒不知何故打开着，一紫一红的双眼，在这狂夜分外妖异。  
佐助伸出手捏住鸣人的肩膀，力道大得连鸣人都有些吃不消。他牙齿打着战说：“鸣人，我不对劲。”话音刚落，跌入他怀中。  
当他的身体接触到佐助的一瞬间便开始燃烧，被暴雨冲刷的气味终于扑鼻而来。那是十年未曾闻到过的味道：夏夜之味，艳情之味。像木叶天上星，像南贺川边风，像大地上开放着的花朵，却又不止有清新，还含着催人欲望爆发的香甜，像疯疯癫癫的萤火虫，为人偷来甘美的梦。  


鸣人要爆炸了。他将窗胡乱锁住，就要把佐助压倒在床上。佐助面颊烧得通红，无力地推拒鸣人，要求他先把窗帘拉上，把灯关好。鸣人已经几乎失去理智，他只想先趴在佐助身上疯狂地嗅一会儿，在那昼思夜想的味道中全然沉浸，哪里还管佐助的吩咐。  
佐助看了一眼窗外，只好抱着这暴雨夜无人经过的侥幸心了，他从怀中扬起一把作为暗器的铁砂，直接把天花板上的玻璃灯击碎。房间陷入黑暗。  
“佐助，佐助，我的佐助……”鸣人反反复复地摩挲着他的脸颊，他的脖颈，唇舌在那理应有腺体的地方缠绵不离，鼻子大力地抽动，不肯将那味道放过一丝一毫。佐助开始咬他。他一直喜欢在情事中咬鸣人，不拘身上什么地方，手指或肩膀，看着自己的齿痕落上去，他便心满意足。但此刻，他咬鸣人更多是因为对身体陌生的变化感到畏惧，佐助止不住地颤抖。  
鸣人的性器笔直翘起，他伸手去床头够润滑剂，被佐助拦住了。佐助把脸别过去，羞耻地摇了摇头，鸣人疑惑地伸手在佐助身后探了一把，顿时惊呆了——滑腻香粘的液体从佐助的身后汩汩流出，已在他床单上汇成一滩，别说润滑剂了，他倒该担心佐助会不会脱水。  
佐助的喘息非常粗重，他不要前戏，直接去摸索鸣人的阴茎，渴望之态显露无疑。当鸣人要去戴套的时候，他再次拒绝了。  
鸣人一直希望佐助渴望他，也希望佐助渴望情事，现在他的愿望实现了。因为倾慕欢爱不仅是人之天性，其象征的内心能量从古以来也首屈一指，那是一种对世俗、对人生的深刻深刻眷恋。切除了腺体的佐助完全闻不到鸣人的信息素，在性事中似乎总能保留一分余裕（其实那只是鸣人的错觉罢了）。  
鸣人便遂他的愿，挺身一戳到底，佐助发出了前所未有的悲鸣，听不出是快乐还是痛苦，或许正因为太过快乐而感到痛苦吧。鸣人大开大合地动了起来，他嘴上想说些什么话，但是一个字都吐不出来，佐助的内部前所未有地滚烫湿热，他刚一进入，穴肉便四面八方地包裹过来，密密地挤压着阴茎，每一次猛烈的抽动都会将不断流出的液体翻出雪白的泡沫。  
佐助的叫声完全停不下来，他现在身体的感觉可想而知。以往他想要将佐助逼到这个地步是极难的。已经有了伴侣四五年的鸣人，却是第一次尝到omega的滋味，伴侣双方的发情期日期相同是很难得的事情，他也并不比佐助要好过多少。  
两个人很快分别去了一次，但任何一方都没有要停下来的意思。

佐助说：“让我……让我在上面。”  
鸣人顺从地躺了下来，这便是颠倒鸾凤了。佐助急切地在鸣人射过半软的阴茎上坐了下去，那器官便立刻又笔直地竖了起来，佐助用自己的身体去喂养它，感受着它在体内逐渐胀大。适应了一下，他开始按照自己的节奏动了起来，看着鸣人那随他动作而变化的表情，那双眼中热切的渴望和喜爱，他感到骄傲和快乐。他们在欲浪中共同沉浮，鸣人仰视佐助，渐在他体内成结。佐助身上汗水和雨水混合在一起，细碎的刘海随着他的动作摇摆，露出雪白的额头，长眉因快感而微蹙。

又一声雷霆炸响，两人同时高潮。成结后的精液源源不断地灌入佐助的身体，他仰着头享受热液冲刷内壁的感觉。闪电再次照亮了佐助的脸孔，让鸣人得以将他的表情仔细端详。  
佐助翻身在他旁边躺了下去，露出了吃饱的猫儿般餍足的表情，鸣人爱怜得不得了。他们拥抱在一起沉沉地睡去了，等待着明天还会继续的发情期。

——  
天亮时佐助先醒，他先爬起来拉了窗帘，然后躺回来，一只手撑着下巴看鸣人。  
鸣人睁开眼睛第一句话是：“这到底怎么回事啊我说？”  
佐助说：“如你所见，我再次分化了。”  
“不是已经切掉了吗？”  
“大概是没切彻底，又长回来了。这种事情也不少见吧。”  
“不少见吗？”鸣人咕哝道，但他决定把这个当成意外惊喜。  
“我打扫的时候翻到了你的书包，不是故意的。”鸣人还是决定先坦白。  
但佐助并不怎么在意，他“哦”了一声，说，没什么用，扔了也没关系的。

佐助在雷暴夜赶路，渐渐神思恍惚，再难控制自己的身体，这感觉非常熟悉——他联想到前几天被他当成着凉感冒的持续低烧和无力，得出了答案。要快点、再快点，回到鸣人的身边。  
当年因为对鼬的恨而切除的腺体，现在也许因为对鸣人的爱而长了回来。  
他十二岁离开木叶时，只带了必需品，书包里没放任何有纪念意义的私人物。只有鸣人亲手刻上他的名字、别别扭扭送出的苦无，他带走了。他在心里跟自己说，这是作为武器被带走的，不是作为礼物。

这个雷暴夜和迟来了十年的发情期，让佐助变得脆弱。他想起和鼬的最终一战，他让天空对他俯首听令，他创造了麒麟，像神明一样驯服了雷霆，却对自己的人生悲剧无可奈何。不可抗拒的时辰接踵到来，他与大悲哀大恐惧作战过了，把折磨人的好梦破碎的岁月熬过来了，因斗争而筋疲力尽，因愿望激烈而受伤受损，才终于在爱之中栖身。  
鼬一定非常爱他，因为折磨佐助，他自己一定痛苦，但鼬还是那么做了。  
可鸣人和哥哥不同。鼬为了保护，不惜伤害；为了让他活下去，宁可让他孤身一人……鸣人永远不会那样做——他永远不会伤害我，因为无关之人的伤害，必不及所爱之人的伤害千分之一；他永远不会让我孤身一人，如果不能和我一起活下去，他说过愿意和我一起死。  
他说过的。

窗外有晴朗的天空，湿漉漉的街道，雨停了。  
我们都知道连神相爱时也会有渴望。  
一对年轻的伴侣，正像神那样相爱。


End file.
